Maybe Later
by Ms Tina
Summary: A New Year's Eve story. Robin has a little plan for tonight, but will he succeed? [RobRav][Oneshot]


**Maybe Later…**

By: Tina the reviewer

Chapter rating: G... because I can't think of anything that would make it anything else…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor will I ever, unfortunately... (_It's so dark. Just so, **so dark**…_)

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated the other fic in quite a while – a bit of a writer's block. The next chapter to Daydream is a third ways done, so keep your fingers crossed! This is just a one shot drabble for the New Year, although now it's a little late; I hope you enjoy. Happy New Year everyone!

WARNING: This is a RAVEN and ROBIN fic. If you don't like the pairing I suggest you go harass the 'back' button and go read your favourite pairing instead. Don't say I didn't warn you and then go flame me. I tolerate criticisms, not rudeness. Oh… and I kinda think that this is highly OOC, so please forgive me.

Start:

It was really late, yet hardly anyone was asleep in Jump City…

For you see, tonight was the last day of December, and the much-celebrated New Year was upon them. For hours now, people had been partying, waiting for the clock to strike twelve, so as reason to party away some more.

It was no different at the 'humble home' of the Teen Titans. Deciding to have a party of their own this year (politely declining the Mayor's invitation to hers), they invited anyone and everyone they could, from the honorary Titans to friends, acquaintances and fans.

Which unsurprisingly turned up to be a lot of people…

"Starfire…" was all Aqualad could say at first (beginning to whine really…) before he had been mauled, groped, molested and then dragged away by his fan club who decided to gate crash the party (having heard he as going to attend) and then not turned away by the ever big hearted and generous Starfire. This did not worry the others _too much_… He was a superhero after all… He could handle himself…

Right…?

But other than that shocking abduction, the party rocked. The music kept the people dancing, and the refreshments kept the people energized to dance some more. Everyone was having a good time.

Even Raven had generously graced the dance floor to dance to a few songs, to the delight of all.

Robin was glad the party had turned out to be such a success. And if everything went well tonight…

"Heh…" he somewhat laughed to himself, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, as he thought of what he had planned for later…

Finally, he had screwed up enough courage to full out tell Raven about his feelings towards her. After Operation: Mistletoe had been a disaster, he almost lost all courage due to the embarrassment he suffered.

But no! He was Robin! If could fight crime, this was nothing!! It was time to end all the shy glances and awkward moments and making a fool of himself!

"Dude? You all right?" asked Beastboy.

'Huh?'

"You're laughing to yourself and in your 'pose of determination'. Not to mention you cheeks are a little pink…" answered Beastboy to the 'huh?' stupidly slapped on Robin's face. Looking down at himself, he indeed was in his 'pose of determination', with his head high, shoulders straight and clenched fist up.

"Oh…"

"If you wanna find Rae, you better do it fast, there're only a few minutes to midnight… I think she might be outside for some fresh air…" BB added helpfully. And like lightning, Robin was off.

"You're welcome…" Beastboy said to the atmosphere.

* * *

After giving an excuse of needing some fresh air (which was true),Raven slipped outside. As much as she wanted to escape to the roof, the party was spread over the roof as well as their spacious living room. So she had to settle for the quieter riverbank of their island. 

The chilly air nipped at her face, making her pull her hood up. It also made her wish that she was wearing some pants instead of her normal crime fighting garb. But she was somewhat glad that for once, she was able to slip away for a while, just to have some time to think and reminisce by herself. Usually the presence of all the Titans were needed centre stage, along with the Mayor and her family, to usher in the New Year.

But suddenly a cough broke Raven's train of thought. Surprisingly, was a very composed and at ease Robin, looking at _her_, instead of _everywhere else_, like she had grown accustomed to the past few weeks. Previously it was a sort of bashful butterfly romance where there was nothing but shy glances, extremely subtle hints and delicate attempts to get her attention, fleeting moments and awkward positions.

Robin felt his heart skip a beat. Despite his outward appearance, he was shit nervous. Calming himself, he reminded himself he had to play it cool… he was quite sure he had been reading right, that Raven _did_ return his affections… if her returning glances and secret smiles were anything to go by.

"Is it almost time?"

"Yeah." He strode over to where she was and stood beside her.

'_Play it cool, Boy Blunder…_' he thought to himself.

"So… aren't you going up? For the countdown?"

"Do I have to? I don't exactly want to be amongst all that noise… I was actually just thinking of just staying here…"

"All by yourself?" Robin asked, a tinge of worry in his voice, he hoped Raven would not send him away.

"… You can stay if you want, Robin… but wouldn't you rather be with the others for the countdown? Not that I wouldn't mind your company…"

Was that a hint of hope in her voice?

"**10!"**

'Holy cow! Is it time already?!' he thought frantically, hearing the voices from the roof. How was he going to confess properly now? His first proper kiss with Raven!

"**9!"**

"Ummm… you see, itdoesn'tmatterwhereIam…" he was beginning to stutter.

'_NO!'_

"**8!"**

"Robin?"

"**7!"**

"…aslongasimwithyou!"

"Robin! You're going too fast I can't understand what you're saying!"

"**6!"**

"Whati'msayingis…"

"**5!"**

'_Calm down!'_

"**4!"**

"What I'm saying is…"

"**3!"**

'_You can do this!'_

"I think I really, really like you…!"

"**2!"**

"So…please… if it's not too much to ask…"

"**1!! Happy New Year!!"**

At right on schedule, Cyborg's firework display went off.

"_Be mine…_"

Looking up as he said that, he saw Raven simply standing there with her face hidden by the darkness underneath her hood. Amongst all the noise from the party above, there was silence between them. The fireworks continued to decorate the sky with all their magnificent colours.

Taking Raven's silence as rejection, his heart cracked.

"Well…I… guess not… Happy New Year, Raven…" he turned and walked towards the towers entrance, lest he make more of a fool of himself. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his cape.

"Wait."

It was Raven. To Robin's surprise, she looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for not answering earlier. I wasn't expecting this tonight… Just a little surprised… You wouldn't have heard me over the fireworks anyway…"

"Oh…"

"I wanted to say that… even though I may not have shown it clearly…" she took a deep breath, "I think I really like you too."

'_Woah!_' went Robin's heart. A little thinking went on before he spoke again.

"So… you're saying yes?"

Nodding. Robin felt his heart swell. He was so happy! She liked him back!

"Does that mean I can give you a proper New Year's kiss?" he asked, a little more confident than before, his knees still shook a little from the thought.

He saw Raven look down at the grass as though self-concious, but then began to lower her hood, revealing the face that Robin loved so much.

Taking a step forward to close the distance between them, she took his face into her hands.

"Happy New Year to you too, Robin" she said, looking into his eyes before she proceeded to kiss him on the…

CHEEK?!

'_Ooh…heh…' _Robin thought, enjoying the sensation_, 'waitaminute… the cheek?!'_

He looked around only to find Raven already floating towards the tower's entrance.

"I didn't want our first kiss to just be a New Year's kiss, it's more special than that… you know?"

The amount of joy in Robin was immeasurable, at the thought that Raven took this so seriously.

'Special…' 

"So then…?" Robin asked.

"Maybe later…" was Raven's mysterious reply, "Come on, the others must be wondering where we are."

Well, Robin did feel a little disappointed that he did not get the kiss he was hoping for, but what the heck. Now he just had something even better to look forward to. It slapped a stupid smile on his face at any rate.

He ran a little, to catch up with her, and then took her hand to playfully pull her to the ground. He didn't let go of her hand though; he wanted them to walk together in every sense of the word.

Raven could have sworn _he_ was floating though.

End.


End file.
